


Bias

by Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot



Series: Unscented (A/B/O AU) [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, I gave her a cameo, Licht gets ‘the talk’ from a book, Licht’s Angel Complex, Licht’s Mama’s A+ Parenting, Little Licht is too pure, Narrator-chan doesn’t narrate anything, Religion, The purest reading of a sex Ed book ever, it’s starting to become dangerous, save the pure small one, so she was feeling left out, world-building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot/pseuds/Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot
Summary: Licht is going to Present soon and no one is telling him anything, so he goes to the library to do some research.





	Bias

**Author's Note:**

> Servamp still belongs to Strike Tanaka (who’s name is literally the best)
> 
> Hey everyone, Have some AU Explination, and world building thinly disguised with Licht being adorable!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Bias**

 

Licht Jekylland Todoroki would be eleven years old in a week, there was going to be a party with cake and he’d been promised it would be melon flavored. He was supposed to make a speech or something but his Mama said he could do a recital instead. Everyone he knew (which was admittedly few and less than five of them children) was gonna be there, even Papa who was never ever home! Then again, eleven years old… no way his Papa was gonna miss it, eleven is the age of Presentation after all. He couldn’t help being nervous, after all, no one really told him much of anything important (except the fact that he was an Angel, it would’ve been hard to go through life thinking he was human).

Since he was an Angel would he even Present? How did he know what his Secondary was when/if he Presented? What happened after? What if his Mama and Papa didn’t like what he Presented as? He had so many questions, and only one of them had ever been answered, his Mama said that God had blessed him into human form for his holy mission (which Papa said was to kill demons). Other people always brushed them off with a giggle and an ‘I’ll tell you when you're older’. Well, he was older, it was happening now and he had to know now.

He didn’t have the benefit of a required Gender Dynamics class like he read that schools have, he was tutored on everything he ‘needed’ to know at his Mama’s instruction, therefore he had heavy piano lessons and no Gender Dynamics classes. Angels, according to his Mama, shouldn’t have their minds tainted with such knowledge until the proper time. She also said that all aspects of humanity were beautiful though and he that he should strive for knowledge so as better to protect humans better so… it wouldn’t be bad if he went to the library to see if they had any books on the topic. Plus he’d tell her he was going to study so he wouldn’t be sinning, and just in case he’d confess to the Father on Sunday. Mama always said he should never ever sin or God wouldn’t take him back at the end of his mission, so he had to make sure! Maybe if he donated half of his birthday money too, just in case.

Licht ran to find his Mama, who gave him permission almost immediately with a quiet ‘such a good little Angel’ that made Licht feel a little guilty. The feeling, however, didn’t last longer than it took to pack his oversized Angel wing backpack. It looked like he missed the bus though, which made him feel kinda sad, he’d have to wait for the next one. Then he remembered what his Mama told him, that ‘an Angel needs as much exercise as possible so he can beat up demons’ so Licht decided to walk.

He’d been to the library a lot, when he went with Mama she always checked out books and movies Licht wasn’t allowed to read or watch though, and he never sees her read the books either. She must read them after his bedtime, Licht had decided. Once he asked one his friendlier caretakers what they were about and she got this silly on he face, she said it was about what Parents do for fun. Her face got even weirder when he’d asked if she read them ‘cause Papa wasn’t here, it was a good weird though like she was trying not to laugh (Licht never saw her after that).

It took forever to walk to the library, but he wasn’t tired (Angels don’t need breaks, his Mama said once when he was practicing) and he most certainly didn’t collapse into the beanbag chairs after wandering to the kid's section. After a minute he realized he didn’t know what he was looking for! He walked up to the front desk wondering how he would ask. He’d always been pretty good with words though even if he didn’t use them often, Mama said he had a refined vocabulary due to being an Angel.

The woman at the desk was new and much younger than the usual librarian. The lady looked like a teenager, she smiled at him from her seat. She was resting her hand on her cheek and had smudged her makeup. Her clothes were also less than professional, maybe she was a volunteer or something?

“What can I help you with today, hmm?” She asked lifting her head slightly and raising an eyebrow, humming a little. The eyebrow thing was impressive Licht thought, it’s not often humans display a talent even an Angel doesn’t have. She seemed like she might have been sleeping on her hand until a bit ago, which didn’t give her points in Licht’s book.

“I’m Presenting next week and wanted more information, no children’s books though or anything not written or published by an authorized source.” Licht could feel his nose scrunch, something that always happened when he was thinking. “Perhaps a Gender Dynamics textbook or something along those lines?” He realized he’d said it like a question and quickly added a shy, “please.” The woman smiled with… sympathy maybe, Licht had always been bad with reading people faces. She reaches under the desk looking for something.

“You are in luck kiddo, libraries are required by law to keep a few Gender Dynamics textbooks behind the front desk and lend them to anyone who asks, shit!” There was sound like someone dropped a bunch of tiny things on the ground, and Licht gasped at the expletive that felt very loud in the empty library. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry.” She peaked her head from where she was under the desk to look at him apologetically.

“Bad news is, I spilled the unused staples and will have to clean them up in a sec. Good news is,” she paused as pushed herself back up and pulled herself into her chair and dramatically flicked open the reading glasses that had been hooked on her collar and placed them on her face, “I have the book.” Licht didn’t flinch when the crazy lady all but slammed the book down (Angels must be prepared for anything), but it was a near thing. The lady pushed the book over to him and Licht was mildly surprised that it was, in fact, a legitimate textbook. He took it and was about to leave but remembered he had to thank the crazy lady.

“Um, thank you… ma’am.” Licht flushed and was suddenly very glad no one else was at the library to see him make a fool of himself. The woman had already ducked under the table to clean up the staples but heard him anyway.

“No problem kiddo, anything for a fellow human.” It was said in a humorous tone but Licht couldn’t help his immediate reply of, “actually I’m an Angel.” He turned on his heel and ran back to the bean bag before he caught her response.

 

* * *

 

Now thoroughly humiliated and curled up in the bean bag he checked out the cover of the book, it was appropriately titled Secondary, a Gender Dynamics Textbook. Licht opened to the table of contents, the book had ten chapters, although the first was an introduction. He supposed that was a good enough place to start, he went through the information rapidly, from the chapter he learned that Secondary Gender (Secondary for short) was characterized by different scents and traits and that your Secondary showed if you could have b-babies and stuff like that.

The next chapter was on history but he skipped that and went onto laws. Apparently, Alphas and Betas aren’t allowed to do the s-e-x word until they are eighteen unless they do it with an Omega who is within three years of their age. If an adult does _it_ with an Omega who is under eighteen it’s fine too but only if they are in Heat. Which didn’t really seem fair to Licht, but the book said it was because of the Heat, he didn’t really know what that was but there was a whole chapter on that later. The next was the chapter on Presentation, he was so close!

The book says that Presentations are super special occasions, and you don’t have to do them to have a Secondary, but it’s apparently good to so you can be prepared for the future? Apparently, you take a blood test and it can tell you what your Secondary is, then peoples bodies and scents start to change to match. Then you get your ID, it has your picture, name, birthday, and Secondary. It also says that people usually Present at eleven, but people have started developing early and find out during a checkup! Licht giggled quietly thinking how silly that would be, to find out at the doctor’s office. Thank goodness it wasn’t something super scary, not that he was afraid (Angels don’t get scared of silly things Mama said once during a storm).

Licht almost stopped there now that his questions were answered but there were six whole chapters left, and he had wanted to know. He turned the page, The Impact of Scent was the next chapter and so he dove in.

So, the scents of different Secondary’s had different effects and histories. An Alpha’s scent is to like that mating call thing that birds do if an Alpha smells nice apparently Omegas like them more or something? They apparently flare their scent around Omegas to show interest and smell like a spice for some reason. Then there are Betas, a Beta’s scent is a traditionally calming one and isn’t usually unique, they vary in strength though. Betas use their scents to help people calm down, get rid of pain, and help with sleep. However, they are immune to their own scent. Last and most interestingly there was the Omegas who each have a unique combination of three scents, these are sweet smelling, often desserts and flowers. They flare to signal the start of that Heat thing but that’s all.

Then was the basics of each Secondary each had their own chapter so he skimmed them, but still found lots of cool things. Alphas got super strength, super noses a-and, Licht’s face burned, ‘high sex drives’ which apparently meant they wanted to do  _it_ a lot, and they could get an Omega pregnant which means they can give them _b-babies_. Anyway, Betas, yes, ok, Betas they have superpowers too! They have em-path-ic abilities, that means they can tell other people’s feelings! Licht wanted that power! If had that wouldn’t have to be able to read faces! They calm people down too, but Licht already knew that, and they were in-fer-tile which meant they couldn’t give people babies or get babies from doing the s-e-x word! That would be the perfect Secondary for an Angel such as himself, Licht thought, he was getting excited! Then Omegas who, didn’t really seem to have a superpower except for this Heat thing (which was thank goodness the next chapter the suspense was killing him), and being able to get babies. Which once again wasn’t fair, poor Omegas, well maybe this Heat thing was really cool? Somehow Licht doubted it. He opened the next chapter.

Then immediately slammed the book closed, he couldn’t even glance at the page without seeing the s-e-x word at least three times. Maybe, maybe, Mama was right, Angels shouldn’t be exposed to such sin a-and Licht was an Angel. But what if, what if, he was an Omega and didn’t know what to do. He opened back to the chapter and peaked at the page. I-It wouldn’t be quite so bad if he took it slow, Licht thought.

He learned a lot, taking slow in this chapter, but the thing he learned, most of all was, he did not want to be an Omega when he Presented. Heats, he learned, have four stages, the first is Pre-Heat, which seemed awful by the way. It lasted a whole day and the book said it was preparing your body for Full-Heat, it emptied you out basically, the symptoms sounded horrible. Uncontrollable vomiting and urination, rising scent, fevers, and aching bones, for a whole day!

Then comes a thing called the Clarity Period, where the Omega has all their senses and gets rid of all the icky stuff from Pre-Heat, it lasts different amounts of time for every Omega but the average is ten minutes, then Full-Heat starts.

This one, it sounds really, really bad too, especially for an Angel like Licht, s-so much sin. There is lots of pain and l-lust, and it’s so much the Omega can barely move and it lasts five days! The only way for it to not hurt is to do the s-e-x word, they beg if they don’t! That was it, Licht decided, he couldn’t be an Omega. He was an Angel and Angels don’t beg for anything, especially not _that_! Also, this is when the Alpha puts babies in the Omega, apparently the only time they can get babies! The book said if they don’t do s-e-x then their bodies force them to do a tra-ma-tic or-ga-sm, traumatic orgasm. Licht didn’t know those words but apparently, it could break the Omega’s mind! Thank goodness that was over there’s only one more stage.

Post-Heat was the last stage, the Omega gets really sleepy and cuddly, and you have to be super gentle with the Omega or they could get hurt. That was it, there were some extra notes. Apparently, 75% of Omegas reported that they could remember their heats the rest said it was a blank spot, it mentioned toys for dealing with heats alone, and that Omegas enter Heat every other month.

What Licht focused on, however, was the bit on suppressants, there was a warning or something about ad-dic-tion but that didn’t really matter, Licht thought. Licht would not be an Omega but if he had to be he would use these suppressants. He would keep his angelic purity, after all, he was an Angel. Apparently, any Omega of any age could get the Heat suppressants, as long as they had their ID on them to prove they were an Omega! It was perfect.

 

He **would** be a _**Beta**_ , but now he was prepared for **anything**.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I really needed a way to get it all the exposition out there, so I can do some more story. 
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think! And if you have ideas or prompts for this AU you’d like me to write comment those too!
> 
> Later!


End file.
